2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light tight cassettes, and particularly to such cassettes that are intended for housing and dispensing a roll of photosensitive web material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light tight cassettes adapted to house and dispense photosensitive web material, such as phototypesetting paper or film, are well known in the Prior art. Examples may be found in the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,929 - Discloses a photosensitive roll dispensing cassette having an exit slot formed by parallel flanges bent inwardly from adjacent cassette walls, and rendered light tight by plush covered, U-shaped, rigid metal strips removably inserted over those flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,247 - Discloses a photosensitive roll dispensing cassette having an exit slot formed by integral extensions of adjacent cassette walls that project inwardly therefrom in generally parallel relation to each other, with plush material thereon facing the exit path.
Research Disclosure. October 1976, pages 26-27, Article 15033 - Discloses a photosensitive roll dispensing cassette having an exit slot provided by a pair of faceted tubes formed from integral extensions of adjacent cassette walls folded back upon themselves and bearing resilient light locking material.
While such cassettes may have sufficed for their own particular purposes, there has remained a need for an improved cassette of this type that provides enhanced light lock integrity, exit path consistency, and exit pull force uniformity, and which is simpler and less costly to make.
An overall objective of this invention, therefore, has been to provide a light tight cassette that meets the foregoing need so as to be more efficient in both manufacture and use.